Tout pour lui
by write-by
Summary: Bella rêve et ressent la présence d'un jeune homme. Un jour, un nouvel élève débarque dans lycée ressemblant en tout point à l'homme de ses rêves. A une différence près, il ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. AH.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment maintenant.

Je ne sais pas trop où tout ça va mener pour l'instant.

Sinon c'est un rating M. Le lemon viendra pour plus tard. Soyez indulgent(e), ce sera mon premier ^^

Bon je vous laisse.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre I**

Un bruit strident retentit dans la pièce. Un réveil, posé sur la table de nuit d'une chambre d'une jeune fille, avertissait son propriétaire l'heure. Ses aiguilles étaient placées sur le sept et le douze. Après ce qu'il fut quelques secondes de vacarmes, une main féminine vint éteindre l'horloge. La jeune adulte gémit de ce réveil brutal. Elle avait eu un magnifique rêve qui avait pris fin trop tôt à son goût. En effet, son fantasme masculin lui avait rendu visite dans la nuit.

Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, Bella était hanté par un visage imaginaire : un jeune homme de son âge et d'une étrange beauté. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait déclenché ces hallucinations, mais elle sentait la présence de cette personne plusieurs fois par jour et la nuit parfois.

Cette nuit, il lui avait offert un dîner aux chandelles suivies d'une déclaration digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Elle en était au moment où il lui allait lui annoncer la raison de cette déclaration quand elle fut tirée du sommeil. Maudissant son réveil, elle se leva pour se préparer pour les cours.

Elle prit des vêtements chics et confortables, ses préférés. Puis, elle descendit en sifflotant, dans la cuisine. Son père était déjà attablé devant son bol de café noir. Il lisait le journal du jour.

- Bonjour, 'Pa ! Elle l'avait dit d'une voix pétillante.

Son père, Charlie, referma son journal pour adresser un vague bonjour à sa fille. Cette dernière s'approcha de son paternel et le bisa. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à biser son père matin et soir. Cela lui permettait de garder une complicité avec lui, mais aussi de rester encore un peu une enfant.

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Charlie.

Bella ouvrait et refermait le placard afin de se préparer un petit-déjeuner correct.

- J'ai fait un beau rêve.

Son esprit était retourné auprès de l'homme de ses rêves. Elle se rappelait la complicité partagée pendant le repas il y avait eu des clins d'œil, des fous rires, et quelques bouchés échangées.

- En effet, je vois ça !

Charlie était amusé par le spectacle qu'offrait sa fille. Elle avait arrêté ses mouvements et son regard était dans le vide. Elle reprit conscience par la voix de son père. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et continua ce qu'elle faisait.

Charlie élevait sa fille depuis la mort de sa femme. Cette dernière avait été tuée lors d'un accident de la route. La voiture d'en face avait fait une embardée emportant avec lui le véhicule de la mère de Bella.

- Alors qu'as-tu prévu pour ta journée ?

- Je dois aller chez Jessica après les cours. Sa mère s'absente pour la soirée donc elle veut faire une soirée entre filles.

- Donc, tu ne rentreras pas ce soir ?

- Je passerais en coup de vent pour prendre mes affaires pour la nuit. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on se croisera. Pour ce qui est du dîner, il y a des restes d'hier à finir. Tu n'auras qu'à te les faire réchauffer.

- Je saurais me débrouiller. Qui sera avec vous ?

- Euh, il me semble qu'elle a invité Angela, Alice et Rosalie.

Sans aucune autre parole, Charlie sortit de table et partit travailler. Bella, quant à elle, s'arrêta dans la salle de bain pour se pomponner légèrement. Elle ne mit qu'un serre-tête en guise de coiffure. Pour ce qui était du maquillage, elle posa un trait de crayon à ses yeux et du mascara. Fière du résultat, elle descendit prendre son sac et monta dans sa camionnette.

Dès qu'elle ferma la porte du véhicule, elle ressentit sa présence. Elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin sans qu'il ne soit près d'elle. Cela pouvait paraître dingue de sentir la présence une personne inexistante. Mais Bella voyait cela comme une compagnie avec qui elle pouvait discuter de tout. Bien sûr, elle en parlait à personne de peur d'être prise pour une folle.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard au lycée. Jessica était là pour l'accueillir, comme tous les matins.

- Salut, Bella !

Jessica Stanley était une fille à l'affut du dernier potin. Elle aimait partager ses découvertes avec ses amies, mais par-dessus le tout, elle adorait organiser des soirées avec eux.

Les cinq filles étaient considérées comme les plus populaires du lycée. En effet, tous les garçons craquaient pour une des filles, que se soit pour la beauté de Rosalie, la timidité d'Angela, la superficialité de Jessica, l'enthousiasme permanent d'Alice ou l'intelligence de Bella.

- Salut ! répondit Bella.

- Tu connais la nouvelle ?

- Non, mais je suppose que tu vas me l'apprendre…

- Oui ! Un nouvel élève arrivera cette semaine. D'après qu'il vivrait chez ses grands-parents.

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Hmm, hmm, je ne citerais pas mes sources.

Les filles avaient été vite rejointes par Alice, Angela et Rosalie. Toutes les cinq discutaient du futur élève. D'ailleurs, elles ne furent pas la seule. La rumeur s'était étendue à une vitesse telle que tous les élèves l'alimentaient. Pas une seule version n'était la même, gardant ainsi le mystère du nouveau.

La sonnerie retentit et une foule d'élèves se dirigeait vers les bâtiments tels des fourmis. Bella avait cours de Mathématiques. Rien de bien difficile : les fonctions logarithmiques. Enfin, c'est ce que disait le professeur, car, pour elle, tout cela était du charabia non loin du chinois. Après avoir planché près d'une heure sur ses fonctions, elle partit à son prochain cours : anglais. C'est la matière qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux. Elle savait jouer avec habileté avec les métaphores et autres comparaisons. Au milieu du cours, alors que le professeur abordait la caractéristique des personnages de Georges Orwell dans « 1984 », un surveillant interrompit le monologue de l'enseignante. Cette dernière semblait désorientée de cette interruption. Le surveillant s'excusa du dérangement et demanda si Bella pouvait aller voir le proviseur. La jeune fille commençait à paniquer. Elle essayait de se souvenir ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour se retrouver dans le bureau du principal. Elle se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient portée devant la pièce concernée. Tremblante, Bella frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! permit une voix à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Elle tourna la poignée, fébrile, passa le pas de la porte et la referma. Le directeur avait un grand sourire en l'accueillant, ce qui était plutôt bon signe pour elle.

- Melle Swan, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici !

Bella n'était pas du même avis être dans le bureau du principal ne présageait rien de bon. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, demanda-t-il en montrant la chaise devant le bureau, avec sa main.

Elle s'exécuta.

- Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler du nouvel élève, reprit-il.

- Oui, mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?

- J'y viens. En tant que présidente du corps associatif des élèves, vous avez quelques responsabilités, dont celles d'accueillir les nouveaux, arrivant en milieu d'année. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai fait venir.

- Vous voulez que je fasse visiter le lycée au nouveau ?

- Entre autres, il serait judicieux de le faire intégrer à la vie lycéenne. Vous faites partis de plusieurs associations alors vous pouvez…

- Très bien, coupa-t-elle. Je le ferais. Mais j'aimerais savoir quand est-ce qu'il arrive?

- Demain.

- Demain ! Mais, vous ne pouviez pas me prévenir plus tôt ? Je n'ai rien prévu pour son arrivée !

- Je ne vous demande pas d'établir un programme complet et détaillé, mais seulement de lui faire visiter les locaux et de lui parler des différentes associations au sein du lycée.

Bella était bien placé pour en parler. En outre d'être la présidente du corps associatif des élèves, elle était aussi présidente du Club de Lecture. Elle aimait rendre service aux autres, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était inscrire dans ces associations.

La fin des cours de la matinée fut annoncée par la sonnerie. Elle alla rejoindre Jessica à la cafétéria. Cette dernière s'empressa de lui demander pourquoi elle avait été demandée dans le bureau du proviseur.

- Je dois accueillir le nouveau, demain, avait-elle répondu.

- C'est super, ça !… Attends, tu viens bien de dire demain ?

- Oui, j'ai eu la même réaction que toi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait si tôt.

- Bah, peut-être qu'il est pressé de découvrir son nouveau lycée. En tout cas, moi j'y serai à sa place ! J'en reviens pas que le proviseur ta demander de l'accueillir. Surtout qu'on ne le fait pas habituellement… Oh, j'y suis, c'est une personne importante ! Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est le fils d'un donateur du lycée ou mieux encore, c'est le riche héritier de la famille la plus fortunée de la région ! Oh, tu as une chance incroyable.

Bella avait un grand sourire dû aux divagations de Jessica. Elle adorait regarder cette dernière faire des suppositions plus folles les unes que les autres.

- Au fait, Jess, on doit venir pour quelle heure ce soir ? demanda Alice.

Alice Brandon ressemblait à un lutin avec sa petite taille et ses cheveux en pointes. Elle était toujours enthousiaste pour tous, ce qui exaspérait parfois Bella.

- Dès que tu pourras. J'ai prévu un programme chargé, donc si vous venez tôt, on pourra tout faire !

Les deux amies se mirent à discuter du programme de la soirée jusqu'à la fin du repas. Rosalie n'avait pas participé à la conversation, préférant roucouler avec son "nounours" comme elle aimait l'appeler. C'était Emmett McCarthy, il étudiait au lycée, au niveau supérieur. Il avait une allure baraquée, mais n'était pas méchant, d'où le surnom de "nounours". Rosalie et lui sortait ensemble depuis quelques années maintenant et filaient le parfait amour. Ils se complémentaient comme des âmes sœurs.

Ils partirent tous pour leur cours prochain. Bella avait Biologie avancée avec Angela.

Angela Weber était une fille discrète et timide, préférant s'effacer plutôt que de créer des conflits. Elle sortait avec Ben Cheney. Bella les trouvait mignons ensemble.

Angela et Bella allèrent à leur cours de Biologie Avancée. Elles avaient quelques cours en commun comme celui-ci. Angela alla s'asseoir à la paillasse de Mike Newton. Quant à son amie, elle se mit devant, seule.

Le professeur, M. Banner, arriva peu de temps après elles. Il aimait être professeur. Quant aux élèves, ils le considéraient comme un des profs les plus cool de l'établissement. M. Banner faisait souvent des défis à ses élèves. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de tester ses élèves sur leurs connaissances depuis le début de l'année. Pour les motiver, il mit deux places de cinéma du film de leur choix en jeu. Et cela marchait : tous les élèves participaient activement. À la fin de l'heure et plus d'une centaine de questions, les résultats furent comptés. Celle qui avait donné le plus de réponses était Bella. M. Banner était fier d'elle, c'était une de ses meilleures élèves. Certes discrète, mais brillante. C'est avec joie qu'il donna les deux places de cinéma.

Bella ne pensait pas qu'elle gagnerait le jeu. Mais, les questions étaient assez faciles pour elle. Quand les résultats furent tombés, elle n'en revenait pas d'être arriver pour la première fois à gagner quelques choses en cours de biologie. Elle alla chercher ses places avec plaisir en se disant qu'elle irait peut-être avec Angela ce week-end.

Ensuite, elle partit à son cours de sport. Bien qu'elle fût maladroite, elle aimait bien aller en cours de sport. Cela lui permettait de se défouler un peu. En ce moment, c'était volley-ball. Cela tombait bien, elle maîtrisait ce sport. En même temps, elle avait vécu à Phoenix avec sa mère. Cette dernière l'avait inscrite dans le club de la ville en espérant voir sa fille devenir un jour une professionnelle. Bella n'a pas eu l'occasion de se classer puisqu'elle dut partir pour Forks après la mort de sa mère.

Les gestes lui revinrent naturellement, comme des réflexes. Le professeur fit passer quelques tests de niveau afin d'orienter ses prochains cours. Bella se doutait qu'elle ferait partie du groupe du milieu, mais pas qu'elle serait dans celui des plus forts. En effet, elle avait effectué un smash d'une extrême puissance alors qu'elle avait été mise en difficulté. Sans parler de ses réceptions, elle n'en manquait pas une et elles étaient bien visées. Le professeur était impressionné par son élève qui ne semblait pas faire du sport une de ses matière préférée.

- Bella ! As-tu déjà fait du volley ? demanda l'enseignant à la fin de son cours.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me classer.

- Que s'est –il passé ?

- Ma mère est décédée et j'ai dû déménager. Je n'ai pas voulu me réinscrire dans un club, depuis.

Le regard de la jeune fille était lointain. Elle se remémorait les moments passés avec sa mère, le club et les autres joueuses. Mais tout était loin maintenant.

- J'aimerais que tu rentres dans l'équipe. Avec toi, on a une chance de devenir champion régional et concourir pour le championnat mondial en représentant l'État de Washington.

La proposition était une idée qui lui plaisait, rejouer au volley lui faisait du bien et en plus, elle adorait ça. Cependant, ses notes pâtiraient du manque de travail par les entraînements.

- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Si je m'inscris, ma moyenne risque de baisser et je n'y tiens pas. Je dois absolument obtenir une bourse pour l'université.

- Tu pourrais en obtenir une avec le volley. Tu as de grandes capacités, voire même de rentrer dans l'équipe nationale féminine.

- Je vous ferais parvenir ma réponse.

L'enseignant hocha de la tête et Bella partit se changer dans les vestiaires.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon noël, en tout cas le mien était très Twilight, pour mon propre bonheur ^^

La trame commence petit à petit à apparaître dans ma tête.

On est en temps de fête donc je vous ai fait un petit cadeau, voir un minuscule puisque que je suis mis au lemon. Que je ne trouve pas concluant de tout façon.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, ainsi qu'un bonne réveillon

**

* * *

Chapitre II**

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Jessica, avide de détails.

Les cinq filles étaient dans la chambre de Jessica. Elles se manucuraient les ongles de pieds tout en se racontant des ragots. Elles devaient passer tour à tour pour raconter quelques choses de nouveau aux autres. C'était une tradition dans les soirées pyjama qu'elles organisaient. C'était au tour de Bella. Celle-ci avait confié, à ses amies, la proposition du professeur de sport.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-elle.

- Mais tu as envie de le faire ? questionna Angela.

- Je dois dire que l'idée ne me déplait pas.

- Bah, pourquoi tu ne dis pas oui, alors ? questionna Alice.

- Ma moyenne, elle baissera avec les entraînements. Vous ferez quoi à ma place, vous ?

- J'accepterais tout de suite, moi, s'empressa Jessica de répondre. Je n'ai déjà pas une moyenne très haute, mais le sport pourrait me donner une bourse que je ne pourrais avoir avec les notes.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Jess, s'opposa Angela. Les notes ne doivent pas être prises à la légère. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas avoir de bourse avec les notes qu'il faut obligatoirement te lancer dans le sport. En plus, pour le cas de Bella, elle peut en avoir une avec sa moyenne. Ce serait dommage qu'elle n'essaie pas de l'avoir avec ses notes.

- Oui, mais en même temps, elle ne doit pas ce privé de sport pour ses notes, contredit Alice. Certes, elle doit obtenir une bourse, mais elle peut tenter de l'avoir par ses notes et par le sport. Elle n'est pas obligée de faire un choix entre les deux. Sauf si elle obtient les deux. Là, c'est une autre histoire.

- Tu ne m'avances pas, Alice. Et, toi tu en penses quoi, Rose ?

Cette dernière avait écouté la conversation attentivement sans y prendre part. Elle savait que les filles feraient le plus gros du travail en amont. Son avis serait donné en dernier lieu pour départager tout le monde. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était la cinquième roue du carrosse, mais plutôt la voix de la raison.

- Si tu te plais à jouer, alors fonce ! Tu ne dois pas te priver pour une bourse. Tu aurais toujours la possibilité de changer de métier si ça ne te plaît pas. Mais tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière quand tu t'apercevras que tu auras fait le mauvais choix ou, dans ce cas, que tu aurais pu devenir une joueuse professionnelle. Et, il sera trop tard.

Bien sûr qu'elle devait faire un choix. L'argument que Rose avait énoncé lui plaisait. Elle ne voulait pas se priver de volley pour sa moyenne. C'était décidé, elle irait s'inscrire dès le lendemain.

Une voix intérieure fut heureuse du choix qu'elle avait fait. Et bien plus que la voix, IL était content. La présence approuva son choix et c'est tout ce que Bella voulait. Même cela pouvait être une manifestation de son subconscient, elle voulait tout faire pour rendre heureux son bel inconnu. Il la rendait heureuse rien qu'en apparaissant près d'elle.

- Bella ? Bella ? demanda une voix lointaine. C'était Alice.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle avait été tirée de sa rêverie. C'était comme si elle s'était endormie.

- Je demandais si tu avais des nouvelles pour le nouveau.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir des nouvelles depuis le dernier cours alors qu'elles étaient toutes avec elle ? C'était vraiment idiot de demander ça. Bella secoua la tête pour éviter de dire à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Vous étiez présentes quand j'ai eu les dernières nouvelles !

En effet, le proviseur était venu à la sortie des vestiaires pour informer Bella que le nouvel élève serait dans la plupart de ses cours pour qu'il puisse s'intégrer plus facilement. Il avait aussi précisé qu'il avait eu récemment des moments très difficiles à supporter et que c'était pour cette raison qui devait avoir une intégration en vitesse rapide. Le directeur n'a pas voulu en dire plus quand les filles lui ont demandé quels étaient ces moments difficiles. Il a juste répondu que ce n'était pas à lui de le dire et que si le nouveau voulait le dire, il le ferait. En plus, elles ne savaient même pas son prénom.

- D'après vous, c'est quoi "ces moments difficiles" ? demanda Jess en mimant les guillemets.

- Il ne faut pas être bête pour savoir qu'il a eu un décès dans sa famille, rétorqua Angela.

- Ce n'est pas forcé ! répliqua Rosalie. Il a très bien pu être l'objet de chantage, de séquestration, et de bien autre chose horribles.

Les quatre autres filles la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu es vraiment flippante quand tu t'y mets, Rose, déclara Alice.

- Je dis juste la vérité sans omettre les choses les plus pessimistes.

- Rectification, tu es trop pessimiste. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas un décès.

- Et tu veux que ce soit quoi d'autre, Alice ? rétorqua Jess.

- Bah, qui sait, il s'est peut-être fâché avec ses parents et il est venu vivre avec ses grands-parents, tenta-t-elle.

- Tu as déjà vu une personne de notre âge changé d'école, car il ne s'entendait pas avec ses parents ? C'est vraiment une histoire ridicule, Alice. Trouve mieux !

- Ok, Bella, tu as gagné, j'abandonne !

Elle leva les mains en signe de capitulation. À côté d'elle, Angela se redressa comme si elle avait trouvé la solution à un problème mathématique.

- On ne change pas de lycée parce qu'on ne s'entend pas avec ses parents, mais parce qu'eux ne s'entendent pas entre eux ! s'exclama-t-elle, fière d'elle.

- Je suis perdue, là ! admit Jessica avec un air confus.

- Un divorce ! Un divorce peut faire changer d'école un adolescent.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuvèrent Rose et Alice. Cette dernière hochait de la tête.

- Deux couples sur trois divorcent maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi se serait considéré comme un moment difficile concluant sur une intégration rapide.

- Là tu marques un point, Jess. En tout cas, on n'en sait pas plus. Alors en attendant demain pour en connaître plus, allons se coucher. Il est tard et on a cours demain.

En effet, certaines étouffaient des bâillements. La soirée était très avancée. Elles avaient positionné leurs matelas en étoiles dans le salon pour que leurs têtes se rejoignent au centre. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir.

Au milieu de la nuit, Bella se réveilla en sueur par un cauchemar. Il avait été tellement réaliste qu'elle se demandait comment elle n'avait pas pu réveiller les autres filles. Elle le leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et se stoppa net. Il était là, devant elle, appuyé sur le chambranle de la cuisine, avec son plus beau sourire. Sans réfléchir, Bella se jeta dans ses bras. Elle recula quelques instants pour le regarder. Il était vrai, ce n'était pas une illusion cette fois-ci, et encore plus beau qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.

- Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à venir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je voulais juste attendre le bon moment. Celui où tu serais prête à m'accepter.

Sa voix chantante lui rappelait les prairies de Phoenix où gazouillaient colibris, chardonnerets et buses.

- Je l'ai toujours été !

Pour lui prouver, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. À son plus grand plaisir, il y répondit. Se devenu plus qu'un baiser, mais une passion dévorante. L'un ne pouvait lâcher l'autre. Sans qu'ils ne puissent s'en rendre compte, leurs vêtements tombaient les après les autres. Peu leur importait le lieu, seule leur envie insatiable comptait. Ils furent vites nus, sur la table de la cuisine, cherchant le regard le l'autre. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, mais le plaisir fut intense. Les sensations nouvelles que Bella ressentait lui firent perdre pied. Alors qu'elle se sentait complète et prête à prendre son ascension, une sonnerie stridente retentit dans toute la pièce.

- C'est quoi tout ce bazar ? demanda-t-elle, alors que le décor tombait autour d'elle pour révéler le salon de Jessica et ses amies s'affairer à côté d'elle.

- Il est l'heure de se lever, on a cours dans une heure !

Ce ne pouvait pas être un rêve, elle n'avait pas pu faire un rêve érotique avec son inconnu comme protagoniste surtout alors qu'elle dormait près de ses amies. Le rouge lui monta aux joues en y repensant.

- Bella, pourquoi tu rougis ?

Bien sûr, Alice l'avait vu. Elle était foutue.

- Euh… rien !

Elle fit style de rien en cherchant ses vêtements.

- J'en suis pas si sûre, marmonna Alice.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu as du prendre ton pied cette nuit, vu comment tu couinais… révéla Rosalie.

Oh, non ! Et en plus, elle s'était mise à parler cette nuit ! Elle était vraiment maudite !

- De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas rêvé cette nuit !

Elle savait qu'elle mentait très mal et les filles aussi.

- Arrête ton char, tu ne sais pas mentir. Et en plus, on rêve toujours ! Alors, dis-nous ce que tu faisais cette nuit !

Devait-elle réellement tout leur avouer ou seulement leur dire ce qu'elles voulaient seulement entendre. La seconde solution lui semblait être la meilleure.

- Bon, ok, j'avoue, j'ai eu une nuit torride avec un inconnu.

Ce n'était pas faux, mais elle n'avouera pas qu'elle le connaissait un peu.

- Et c'est tout, on n'aura pas le droit aux détails ? demanda Jessica.

- Bah non, j'ai été dérangée par le réveil avant qu'on ait pu aller jusqu'au bout.

Là, c'était un mensonge.

- Tu nous frustes vraiment, Bella !

- Parles pour toi, Jess ! Moi, je ne vis pas aux dépens de la vie privée des autres, s'indigna Rose.

- C'est parce que tu as un petit ami, toi, dont tu vantes les prouesses physiques ! réplique Jessica.

- T'as qu'à t'en trouver un, voilà tout.

- Et c'est reparti, déclarèrent Alice, Angela et Bella en cœur.

Jessica et Rosalie se chamaillèrent souvent à propos de garçon. Cela ne durait pas longtemps, mais certaines paroles pouvaient être dures à la fin, leur causant des torts à toutes les deux.

Après cette dispute assez mouvementée, elles finirent par aller au lycée. En arrivant sur le parking, elles remarquèrent que tous les élèves étaient dans une euphorie jamais atteinte.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Bella, perplexe de ce nouveau comportement.

- T'es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? rétorqua Alice.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Pourquoi ?

- C'est aujourd'hui que tu dois aller accueillir le nouveau et d'après cette masse de filles, j'en déduis qu'il est arrivé.

Alice avait montré le groupe de fille en face d'elle. Elles étaient attroupées les unes sur les autres, cherchant à voir la personne au milieu.

- Vous voulez dire que je dois passer entre ce troupeau ?

- Je te souhaite bon courage, soutenu Angela. Elles sont vraiment beaucoup.

- C'est pas du courage qu'il me faut, mais le SWAT.

- Ton père est shérif, il pourra sûrement t'aider à les contacter.

- Très drôle, Alice.

Il y eut quelques minutes où elles regardèrent les réactions primitives des filles en face d'elles. Bella appréhendait de devoir passer en travers du groupe. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Elle risquerait sûrement d'obtenir des griffures et quelques bleues avant de parvenir au milieu.

- Bon, j'y vais avant qu'elles ne le mettent en morceau. Je ne voudrais pas avoir un mort sur la conscience.

- Merde, alors, encouragea Rosalie.

- Bonne chance, ajoutèrent les autres filles.

Bella leur fit un signe de tête pour les remercier et s'avança vers le troupeau. Elles étaient vraiment nombreuses et la jeune fille se demanda comment elle avait pourvoir passer.

Elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et commença son ascension vers le nouvel élève. Comme elle l'avait prévu, elle avait déjà des griffures alors qu'elle n'était qu'au début. Son passage se faisait difficile, mais elle était résignée à le faire jusqu'au bout.

Après ce qui fut 10 griffures, 5 pieds écrasés et 2 coups de poing, elle gagna enfin le centre. L'élève était bien là et lui tournait le dos. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il y avait un cercle distinct autour de lui évitant tout contact avec ces furies.

Alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen d'avoir son attention, il se retourna. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre : elle le connaissait. Ces cheveux cuivre, ce regard émeraude et cette carrure. C'était lui, son inconnu, en chair et en os, devant elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde !

Oui je sais, vous allez dire : tiens voila une revenante.

Mais en faite j'ai une excuse (comme tout le monde d'ailleurs), je suis en 2e année de BTS que je passe du 9 au 12 mai soit dit en passant. Donc je dois le préparer au maximum. En faite, j'ai 40h et demi cours et je bosse le week-end. Donc je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire et en plus je suis en panne sèche :'-(

Bon j'arrête de parler de moi pour vous laissez appreciez ce chapitre, tant attendu.

Bon lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre III**

Edward se demandait pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cette position, entouré de filles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait acceptée de déménager pour se retrouver dans un bled paumé où il pleuvait toujours ? Ah oui, il avait promis à sa sœur de vivre sa vie et d'en profiter. Le déménagement était une première étape le changement de lycée en avait été que la conséquence. Ensuite, il devait finir ses études pour pouvoir visiter le monde et trouver la femme qui lui conviendrait.

Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer vu qu'il n'avait qu'une année et demie à tenir dans ce lycée. Mais c'était raté d'après ce qu'il voyait. Une horde de filles gloussante s'était attroupé autour de lui. Aucune d'elles ne cherchaient à lui parlé, ce qui l'étonna. Elles ne faisaient que le détailler en cancanant.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour les faire partir ou, tout au moins, pour les faire réagir. Il avait beau tourné sur lui-même, elles n'avaient aucunes réactions. Aucunes d'elles n'osaient s'approcher de lui pour lui parler. C'était vraiment étrange.

Jusqu'au moment où il l'a vu, elle. Bien qu'il ne la connaissait pas, il avait l'impression d'être connecté avec elle. Alors que la surprise apparut sur les traits de cette fille, il s'inquiéta de cette réaction et surtout du pourquoi. Il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas vu avant et qu'il ne l'aurait pas aperçu. Doit-il la reconnaître ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient en lui sans qu'il ne puisse les faire sortir. Puis, elle s'approcha, doucement. Ces cheveux châtains virevoltèrent au vent, dégagent ainsi son magnifique visage. Elle rougit quelques peu à son approche et posa ses océans de chocolat timide dans son regard.

Impossible fut le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas être réel. Elle devait rêver. C'est cela, elle avait du s'endormir dans la voiture. Elle se pinça pour sortir de se rêve et … rien. Il était toujours devant lui, à l'examiner.

C'était les mêmes traits qu'elle avait imaginé la nuit passé. Qui lui avait fait perdre son contrôle et surtout, qui lui avait procuré des sensations qu'elle ne pouvait imaginées. Pas un seul de ces traits n'avait été oublié, le rendant aussi charmant que dans son souvenir, voir même plus.

Elle dut vite reprendre contenance pour pouvoir faire son devoir. Elle devait lui parler pour tout au moins lui dire qui elle était. Elle s'approcha progressivement alors que la crainte la gagnait, pensant qu'il la rejettera parce qu'elle était la première fille qui faisait le pas. Enfin, elle posa ses yeux sur les émeraudes et se lança.

- Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella.

Bella était un joli prénom qu'elle portait bien. Il trouvait aussi que son nom de famille lui allait aussi bien : le cygne, elle avait la grâce d'un cygne. (Nota : Pour les nuls en anglais : swan, c'est cygne. Mais tout le monde le savait ça, hein)

- Enchanté ! Moi, c'est Edward, Edward Cullen.

Ils se serrèrent la main et perçurent tous les deux une décharge électrisante qui les déboussolaient. Mais la conversation devait continuer pour que l'autre ne s'aperçoive pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je suis la présidente du corps associatif du lycée, et j'ai pour mission de te faire visiter le lycée ainsi que ses associations.

- Ok.

Il n'allait pas refuser d'être en sa compagnie. Elle avait quelques choses de familier, qui la rendait fascinante. Il ne savait pas ce que s'était et ne voulait pas le savoir pour le moment, il voulait juste apprendre à la connaître.

- Tu…, commencèrent-ils en même temps.

Un sourire de surprise apparu sur chacune de leurs lèvres.

- Vas-y, dit-il, lui laissant ainsi la parole.

Elle rougit légèrement de timidité et lui sourira pour le remercier.

- Je sais que je ne vais pas être la seule à poser cette question, qui risque sûrement de t'agacer à la longue…

Elle tournait en rond, ne savant pas comment poser sa question.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai changé de lycée ?

- Euh, oui, répondis-t-elle étonnée qu'il est deviner sa question. Mais, comment…

- Comment je le sais ? C'est une des questions que tu ne vas pas être la seule à poser.

Il été amusé du manque de réaction de Bella. Mais, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement devant cette sombre ressemblance avec son rêve de la nuit précédente. Certes, ils se ressemblaient physiquement mais les réactions étaient les mêmes. Avait-elle fait un rêve prémonitoire ? Bien que cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'il se réalise, ce ne devra pas être le cas. Elle fera son maximum pour ça.

- Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai fait une promesse à ma sœur, que je respect en venant ici.

Il ne voulait pas dire la vraie raison de son arrivée. Il n'était pas prêt. Bella le sentit et respecta son choix.

Tout en discutant, ils avaient marché sur les sentiers menant au bâtiment d'accueil du lycée.

- C'est l'accueil, il faut que tu t'y présente, déclara Bella. Les formalités.

Elle l'avait accompagnée jusqu'au guichet de bienvenue, où une dame y travaillait.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Bella ?

- Mme Cope, voici Edward Cullen, c'est le nouvel élève.

- Oh…

Elle se retourna sur son bureau et chercha des papiers qu'elle tendit à Edward.

- C'est votre emploi du temps, un plan ainsi qu'une feuille de présence qu'il faudra faire signer à tous vos cours, demain. Vous me le redonnerez à la fin de vos cours.

- Vous avez bien dit demain ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Oui, Bella et vous êtes dispensés de cours pour la journée, sur autorisation du proviseur.

- Vous savez pourquoi ? s'informa l'intéressée.

- Vous êtes chargé de lui faire une journée d'intégration personnelle.

Surpris de cette nouvelle, ils prirent congés et sorti du bâtiment. C'était bien la première fois que le proviseur accordait une journée pour une intégration au beau milieu de l'année scolaire.

- Excuse-moi de cette question, mais tu connais le proviseur ou ta famille le connaît ?

- Non.

- Alors tu connais un des professeurs, ou tu fais partie des donateurs du lycée ?

- Pas à ce que je sache.

- Tu fais partie d'une famille importante de la ville ?

- Non, mais pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

- C'est la première fois qu'on fait une journée d'intégration comme celle-ci. Il doit bien y avoir une raison.

- Bah, je ne sais pas, il avait seulement envie d'en faire une. C'est peut être un projet.

- J'en suis pas sûre.

Elle commençait à l'agacer avec toutes ses questions et en plus elle ne voulait pas le croire. C'est vrai qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'harceler de questions et encore moins le contredire.

- J'y peux foutrement rien. Alors soit tu me laisses tranquille avec toutes ses questions et on fini cette foutu journée tranquillement ou soit je la fait seul avec ce plan.

Il avait raison, elle y avait été un peu fort, mais il n'as pas non plus à s'énerver sur elle comme ca. Après s'être adressé mutuellement des regards noirs de mécontentement, Bella céda :

- Bien !

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent en bordure de forêt. Bella s'assit sur un banc, posé à cet endroit pour apprécier la forêt environnante.

- Alors tu vis avec qui, maintenant ? demanda Bella.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que cette question lui démangeait.

- Chez mon oncle et ma tante. C'est le docteur Carlisle Cullen, tu le connais ?

- Oui, mon père me parlait beaucoup de lui quand j'étais petite. Mais ils n'ont pas déménagé ?

- Si, ils reviennent dans le coin vu que j'y fais mes études.

- Et tes parents, ils en disent quoi ?

Une lueur de mélancolie passa dans les yeux émeraude d'Edward. Bella la vu et comprit d'instinct.

- Désolé, je sais ce que sa fait, j'ai perdu ma mère, il y a quelques années auparavant.

Bella se perdis dans ses souvenirs encore proche de l'annonce de la mort de sa mère et ceux lointain où cette dernière était encore là pour lui rappeler de faire attention dans la rue.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'impression que s'était hier qu'elle avait vu son père en pleurs en rentrant des cours. Elle lui a demandé ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi il pleurait et aussi où était sa mère. Son père redoubla de larmes à la mention de sa femme. Bella comprit vite ce qu'il se passait, qu'il était arrivé quelques choses de grave à sa mère. Son père entre deux sanglots réussi à lâcher le mot qui changea toute leur vie : « morte ». Elle passa les trois jours suivant à aider à organiser les obsèques avec son père et au moment de dire adieu à sa mère, elle lui promit de devenir la fille qu'elle aurait toujours venu. Les jours suivants de cours, elle s'inscrit dans les associations du lycée. La petite fille naïve, timide, solitaire et soumise avais fini par s'extérioriser. Aujourd'hui, elle était fière de ce qu'elle était devenue. Une femme forte, intelligente et indépendante. Tout comme l'était sa mère.

- Laisse tomber ! De toute façon, je ne les ai que très peu connu, déclara Edward.

Il avait vu que Bella était repartit dans ses souvenirs. Et quand t'elle perdit son sourire pour faire place à de la tristesse, il ne put qu'essayer de lui faire changer les idées, quitte à dériver la conversation sur lui.

La jeune fille, quant à elle, ne se rappelait plus du sujet de conversation. Elle dut mettre quelques secondes avant de parvenir à s'en souvenir.

- Alors, qui t'as élevé ? répondit elle.

- Carlisle et Esmé. Je peux dire que je leur doit tout. Ils ont vraiment été des parents formidables pour moi comme pour ma sœur.

- Tu as une sœur ?

- Oui, une petite, Taera.

Bella sentit qu'elle était sur une pente glissante et qu'Edward ne voulait pas en dire plus.

- Bien, reprenons notre ballade. La journée commence à s'avancer et je suis loin de t'avoir tout montré.

Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

Ils arrivèrent en peu de temps à la salle de sport. Elle lui présenta les lieux. Il y avait un couloir donnant sur la salle au fond. Les vestiaires ainsi que le local des professeurs étaient à l'entrée. Ils finirent par rentrée dans la salle où le professeur donnait des cours de Volley.

- Tiens, Bella, as-tu pris ta décision ? demanda le professeur en voyant son élève arriver.

Avec la journée, elle avait complètement oubliée qu'elle devait donner sa décision.

- Pas essentiellement, je suis surtout venu faire visiter les locaux à Edward.

Le professeur se tourna vers l'intéressé.

- Vous êtes M. Cullen, je présume ! Moi, c'est M. Roussel, votre professeur de sport.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

* * *

Pour le prochain chapitre j'espère poster avant les prochaines vacances scolaires, mais je ne vous garantie rien.

Biz à tous


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde.

Voici un nouveau petit chapitre que j'espère vous adorerez.

Sinon, je me suis aperçu que la fin du chapitre 3 avait disparue pendant la publication donc je vous la mets.

Je voulais aussi vous avertir que j'ai eu mon examen et que je suis rentrée dans le monde du travail. J'espère que cela me permettra de vous envoyer des chapitres plus souvent ^^

Sur ce, bon lecture à tous !

* * *

**_Fin du Chapitre 3_**

_- Vous êtes M. Cullen, je présume ! Moi, c'est M. Roussel, votre professeur de sport._

_- Enchanté, répondit Edward._

_Ils se serrèrent la main._

- Je suis impatient de connaître vos compétences, ajouta M. Roussel. En parlant de compétence, Bella, il me manque une joueuse. Tu ne voudrais pas faire une petite démonstration à notre nouvel élève ?

M. Roussel espérait revoir son élève jouer au volley-ball. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un tel niveau de jeu.

- Mais je n'ai pas mes affaires ! répondit Bella, étonné de cette demande.

- C'est pas grave, nous avons des vêtements de sport que les élèves ont oubliés. C'est pas du luxe, mais ce sera toujours mieux que de jouer en jeans.

Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait accepter. Alors, elle alla vite se changer pour renter sur le terrain.

La capitaine demanda un changement de joueuse et le cours du jeu repris. Bella était positionné en réceptionniste. Un poste qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment puisqu'elle touchait moins la balle qu'en passeuse ou qu'en attaquante.

Edward s'était mis dans les gradins pour apprécier le spectacle. Il était vrai que les joueuses avaient un haut niveau, mais il se demandait comment Bella arriverait à les contrer. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas beaucoup la balle, il n'y avait que très peu de longue passe. Mais son équipe venait de reprendre la main, donc elle devait tourner.

Bella se retrouva en attaquante. _Le jeu allait devenir intéressant_, se dit-elle. En effet, alors que le service venait juste d'être frappé, l'équipe adverse l'avait déjà renvoyé dans l'autre camp. Une fille du fond réceptionna en manchette et renvoya la balle sur la passeuse à la perfection. Cette dernière avait juste à fléchir les genoux pour relancer le ballon. Bella fit son appelle pour dire à la passeuse qu'elle voulait la balle et cette dernière la lui envoya. Bella fit ses pas : droite, gauche, droite sauta à pieds joints tout en lançant son bras. Sa main s'abattit sur le ballon tel un boulet de canon pour rebondir sur la surface du terrain adverse. Elle avait eu le point. Elle monta sa joie avec ses coéquipières en allant leur frapper dans la main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward pour voir sa réaction, il avait un regard noir. Noir de colère.

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

La vie n'est pas toujours facile. Elle nous met en difficulté pour affronter nos peurs les plus enfouie ou encore pour nous forger un caractère. Nous devons faire face à la maladie, la souffrance, la douleur ainsi que la mort. Un des pires obstacles que la vie peut nous mettre sur notre chemin, celui de prendre des êtres chers à nos cœurs pour ne jamais les rendre.

Edward l'avait vécu à plusieurs reprises. Mais les sentiments restaient toujours les mêmes : la peine, la souffrance, le vide et pour finir la nostalgie. La dernière fois qu'il a enterré un être chère, il s'était juré de tout faire pour avoir une longue vie heureuse et épanouie.

Cependant, venir dans ce lycée n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Il s'en était rendu compte lors de sa journée d'intégration. La journée avait pourtant bien commencée, une jolie fille intelligente lui avait fait la visite du lycée. Il avait sympathisé avec elle et le courant passait bien entre eux. La faute avait été commise lors de la démonstration du match de volley. Bella était une bonne joueuse, ça on ne pouvait l'ignorer, mais elle faisait remonter des souvenirs douloureux à Edward.

_Flash back_

C'était l'été. Le soleil se couchait réveillant ainsi la population. Les températures étaient trop hautes pour pouvoir sortir dehors sans en souffrir. Dans une maison pavillonnaire de la Californie du Sud, deux enfants attendaient patiemment de pouvoir enfin sortir dehors et de jouer.

- Hey, grand frère ?

La petite fille demandait l'attention de son frère ainé qui essayait de faire ses devoirs.

- Oui, Taera ?

- Et si on allait jouer dehors ? Le soleil se couche et je n'ai pas envie de rester une minute de plus dans cette maison.

Le grand frère laissa ses devoirs à contrecœur. Il les ferait demain. Après tout, sa petite sœur comptait énormément pour lui et il lui céderait tous ses caprices pour la rendre heureuse.

Après avoir traversé la maison, ils sortirent dehors. Taera avait retrouvé le sourire et sa bonne humeur, sentir l'air pur dans ses poumons la faisait revivre. Elle apprécia quelques minutes, les yeux fermés, ce moment de bonheur. Edward, quant à lui, admirait sa sœur avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux de la voir dans cet état. Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçu que son frère la regardait ce qui la fit rougir.

La relation qu'ils entretenaient était plus que fraternel. Beaucoup de monde trouvait leur complicité étrange et malsaine. D'un œil extérieur, on aurait dit de l'amour, deux âmes-sœurs qui ne pourraient vivre l'un sans l'autre. Bien sûr aucun geste n'était mal placé. Edward ne se l'aurait pas permit. Il avait trop d'affection pour elle et en plus elle restait sa petite sœur qu'il devait protéger. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêché de l'admirer et de l'aimer plus qu'il ne le faudrait.

- Qu'aimerais-tu faire, maintenant ?

- Eh, je sais pas. Hey, si en faite ! J'ai vu ce sport à la télé qui à l'air bien et je me suis dit que tu m'apprendrais peut-être à y jouer ?

Elle avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure de peur que son frère ne veuille pas accéder à sa requête. Comme d'habitude, il accepta pour lui faire plaisir.

- D'accord, et c'est quoi ce sport ?

- Je connais pas son nom ! Ça se joue avec une balle et les joueurs se la passe pour après le donner de l'autre côté du filet.

- Du volley ? Tu veux apprendre à jouer au volley ?

- Oui, s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant de joie, partout.

Taera n'avait que 5 ans et elle pouvait en paraître plus. Elle était plus intelligente pour son âge mais aussi très perspicace. Ce qui faisait que beaucoup oubliait qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Bien sûr, elle avait des moments où son esprit d'enfant revenait. Bien qu'ils fussent rares, tout le monde l'appréciait, elle.

Edward s'appliqua à enseigner les gestes du volley. Taera apprenait consciencieusement. Elle appréciait les moments passés avec son frère. Rien ne pouvait la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne heure avant qu'ils ne commencent à jouer sans que la balle tombe à terre. Taera montrait des signes de fatigue qu'elle ignorait voulant prolonger ce moment au maximum. Mais son corps ne fut pas d'accord, et elle s'évanouie.

Quand il comprit que sa sœur s'était évanouie, il prévint immédiatement sa tante. Celle-ci lui conseilla d'aller directement à l'hôpital où son oncle y travaillait. Carlisle la prit en charge immédiatement. Il tenait trop à sa nièce pour qu'il lui arrive malheur. Il lui fit un check-up complet ne sachant pas ce qu'il y avait et mis sa nièce sous surveillance. Edward et Esmé était resté à son chevait, s'inquiétant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Carlisle était assez optimiste sur son état de santé, pour lui, ce n'était qu'une petite baisse de tension. Mais mieux valait être sûr, c'était pour cela qu'il avait des analyses plus poussé.

Taera ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard. Elle s'excusa auprès de sa tante qu'elle soit inquiète pour elle, et auprès de son frère pour ne pas avoir pu finir leur partie. Ils restèrent ainsi tout les trois, dans la chambre d'hôpital, à discuter en attendant les résultats d'analyses. Mais ils n'arrivèrent pas ce jour-là donc ils durent renter chez eux et laisser Taera seule dans sa chambre. Elle n'était pas rassuré de passer la nuit seule. Mais elle se montra forte et dormit un minimum. Le lendemain, elle sympathisa avec les infirmières le temps que les heures de visites arrivent. Bien sûr, Edward était le premier arrivé. Il avait ramené ses gâteaux préféré pour qu'elle puisse manger un peu correctement. C'était Esmé qui les avait préparés sachant qu'elle ne pourrait venir que dans l'après-midi la voir.

Les résultats arrivèrent dans la journée. Carlisle entra dans la chambre avec les yeux bouffis et rouges.

- Carlisle, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Esmé en voyant son mari dans un piteux état.

Elle venait tout juste d'arrivée.

- J'ai… j'ai les résultats ? répondit-il en montrant une grande enveloppe marron.

Machinalement, Edward et Esmé se rapprocha de lui. Carlisle, lui, s'avança vers Taera qui attendait toujours le verdict.

- Je suis désolé, Taera ! Je te promets que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te guérir, pour détruire cette sale maladie, pour…

Il ne put continuer, ses larmes l'en empêchait. Esmé pleurait aussi devant cette scène émouvante bien qu'elle ne comprenait toujours rien.

- Carlisle, dit nous se qu'il se passe ! supplia-t-elle.

- Les analyses sont formelles, Taera a une leucémie…

La fillette ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle comprit que c'était grave rendant sa famille triste. Alors, elle se promit de tout faire pour que sa famille et surtout son frère retrouve le sourire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vous promets que ça va aller, je ferais en sorte que ça aille.

_Fin du Flash back_

Taera et Carlisle avait tenu leur promesse. L'année qui avait suivie annonçait les nouveaux résultats et Taera était complètement guérie. Edward avait été fier de sa petite sœur. Mais, le volley était lié à un mauvais souvenir, alors quand Bella s'y était mis à jouer, il ne put retenir le chagrin revenir. Voir ainsi une jeune femme aussi frêle que Bella ne pouvait que lui rappelé sa sœur. Le chagrin était bien là mais il disparu vite au profit de la colère. Cette colère était dédiée à Bella. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir l'envie de protéger cette femme comme il protégeait Taera. Elle était tout pour lui alors ressentir des sentiments d'appartenance et de protection envers une personne qui ne connaissait pas lui était inconcevable. Voilà pourquoi il était en colère contre elle.

Bella ne comprenait pas ce regard qui lui était adressé. Elle n'avait rien fait pourtant. Voulant en savoir plus, elle s'excusa auprès de son équipe et partit rejoindre Edward. Il n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours assis sur le banc et regardait droit devant lui, c'est-à-dire Bella. Elle avançait doucement vers lui, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Elle essaya de chercher des réponses dans son regard mais en vain. Il n'y avait seulement de la colère et de la tristesse.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, d'une douce voix.

Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les émotions qu'il ressentait le déboussolaient. Comment une fille comme elle pouvait lui rappelé autant sa sœur ? Elles n'avaient rien en commun. Voyant que Bella cherchait toujours une réponse à sa question, il se leva et lui répondit :

- Je pense que notre visite guidée est fini, et j'espère que tu ne chercheras pas à me parler.

Sur ces mots, il partit laissant Bella pantelante. Il avait pris une décision radicale, mais pour lui, c'était la bonne. Il ne devait en aucun cas se lier d'amitié avec cette fille. Elle ne pouvait pas remplacer Taera dans son cœur.

Il sortit du gymnase et partit à la recherche d'un coin tranquille où il pourrait méditer de ce qu'il venait de ce passé. Il trouva un banc qui donnait sur le terrain de foot. Le coin était assez calme comme les élèves étaient en cours. Bella était encore présente dans son esprit. Elle avait une façon de jouer bien à elle. C'était sûrement la raison de son avantage. Edward espérait qu'elle jouerait dans l'équipe du lycée. Ce serait un atout considérable pour gagner les prochains matchs. Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas le niveau des joueuses actuelles, il savait que Bella mènerait son équipe à la victoire. S'apercevant qu'il pensait encore à elle, il se reconcentra sur la colère qui était monté en lui et surtout le pourquoi, cette fille lui faisait cet effet.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une jeune fille qui l'abordait.

Bella n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où elle était. Son esprit s'était arrêté sur la dernière phrase qu'Edward avait prononcée. Elle avait bien comprit qu'il lui en voulait mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était en colère et la raison de ne pas vouloir continuer à se parler. Elle était déçue et surprise de son comportement. Surprise car elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il refuse le contact et déçue car elle s'était imaginer devenir avec amie avec lui.

Décidée à lui demander des explications, elle s'excusa auprès de son professeur et partit se changer dans les vestiaires. Au moment où elle sortit du gymnase, la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la pause déjeunée. Un flot d'élèves s'amassait dans la cour pour soit rejoindre ses amis et aller manger, soit attendre pour se rendre au self ou soit rentrer chez soi. Bella fut rejointe par ses amies, impatient d'avoir des nouvelles du petit nouveau. Ce fut Jess qui posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde.

- Alors, il est comment ?

La question ne portait pas sur le caractère d'Edward mais sur son physique. Bella le savait et elle esquiva un sourire.

- Plutôt pas mal !

- Ta réponse est vague, Bella. Il est plutôt pas mal : beau gosse ou plutôt pas mal : il y a mieux ?

- Mmh… assez beau gosse ! Mais lunatique !

- Ah, ça gâche tout.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Angela qui venait d'arriver.

Pendant qu'elles partirent au self, Bella expliqua à ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé. Certaines furent outrées par ce qu'elles avaient entendu. Alors que Rosalie n'était pas si surprise que ça. Pour elle, les mecs jouaient tous au même jeu. Sauf son nounours, bien sûr.

Les filles continuèrent leur débat jusqu'à leur table habituelle. Alice, à l'affût de tous, s'était aperçue qu'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas était dans le self et plus particulièrement assis à la table de Tanya.

Tanya n'était pas un exemple de bonne conduite. Tout le lycée le savait. Elle et ses amies étaient réputées pour être de vraies pestes. A elles trois, elles avaient fait plus de coups bas que tout le lycée réunies. Plus personne ne leurs faisait confiance. Cependant, les garçons ne se soucièrent guère de ça quant il s'agissait de canon. En effet, Tanya, Irina et Lauren étaient des mannequins à temps perdus. Elles adoraient se vanté de leurs formes et de leurs corps devant les autres filles. Mais elles se vantaient surtout des shoots photos qu'elles faisaient le week-end. Une agence de mannequin les avait remarquées l'année précédente. Elle leurs a demandé de continuer leurs études mais qu'elles effectueraient quelques shoots photos le week-end.

Alice, ne sachant pas qui était la personne, le demanda à son amie.

- Hey Bella !

Celle-ci était en grande conversation avec Rosalie sur l'utilité d'un mec. Bella se retourna vers Alice et lui fit un hochement de tête pour dire qu'elle l'écoutait.

- Qui est-ce qui est à la table de Tanya ?

Bella fronça les sourcils dérouté par la question de son amie et regarda en direction de cette fameuse table. Sa mâchoire se décrocha quand elle comprit de qui Alice parlait.

- C'est Edward.

* * *

Vous avez sûrement vu que j'ai parlé du passé d'Edward, c'est pour mieux comprendre la suite. Je ne suis pas médecin donc j'ai du faire des incohérences, si des personnes veulent les rectifiés qu'ils me le disent.

Merci pour tout et n'oubliez pas les reviews ^^

Edw


End file.
